The shining moon
by Iceshock007
Summary: Well all i can really say is my life is completely full of surprises, like the fact that i haven't been home for 9 years, I'm taking care of a young orphan, I have a special chakra, I'm being chased by ruthless ninjas, and did i forget to say I'm supposed to be dead. Well, I'm get ahead of myself. For starters my name is Terumi Tsuki the last from the Tsuki clan,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**but I do own my own character Terumi Tsuki**

**this is my first fanfiction, hope you **** enjoy it!**

"..."-conversation

**'...'thoughts**

Bum-bum bum-bum. Her heart raced with so much adrenaline she thought her heart might jump out of her chest. she jumped through the trees as fast as she could holding on tightly to the little girl wrapped around her." i promise i wont let them hurt you" she told her. "Come back here you, and give us that little brat!" " Over my dead body!" **'I thought i lost these guys long ago. I guess i have no choice than to fight**.'

...Earlier that day...

the sun rose casting its light on the dark lands. Waking the world to another beautiful day, but others had different ideas.

**Terumi** **Pov**

_ "Huh? Where am I, and why are my legs so short?! " I looked around trying to find out where I was. There was nothing but pure grass and trees all around. '**This place is beautiful' **suddenly I heard a voice "Terumi , where are you ?!"_

_ '**What, who called me?!' ** I looked all over to find who called me ,suddenly there was a black figure running. "Wait! Did you call me!" I shouted as I ran after the figure, '**who is this guy? He looked familiar almost like, no it's not '**_

_I ran to the mysterious figure and tackle them down, " I got you" **'Who are you?! I guess I'll find out now' **_

_"Well done Terumi you managed to catch me" he said with a grin. "Ka...kakashi?"** 'NO, no-no no. You..It can't...no'**_

_" hey, are you okay its like you have seen a ghost" he asked I can reply a shriek filled the air. We both got up and ran to where we heard the scream coming. "I think this is where I heard it coming from" _

_"..." "Kakashi? where did you go?" BOOM! "Ah!" A big blast came out of nowhere. I looked around saw a village covered in flames. "No this can't be, not again" I ran out of there but no matter how fast I ran I didn't move. _

_" Haha, you think you can escape your past Terumi hahaha! " I tripped and was now being carried away "No no let me go. Kakashi, help me, please! Let me go." I cried hoping Kakashi would come and save me "Please Kakashi, help me." The ground to began to shake, "Terumi, wake up, wake up Terumi"_

"Ah!" I sat up coming into a head bump with the person who woke me. "Ow" we said in unison. "what was that for" she asked. I rubbed my head," hey, you're the one who woke me up".

"Yah, but you were the one was having a nightmare" She told me '**What a relief, it was just a dream' **"hey who's kakashi, was he your boyfriend or something" my checks flushed red " what! No, no you got it wrong , he was just my best friend" I told her trying to get rid of the redness of my cheeks "sure" she said still not believing me "fine don't believe me" I replied a bit frustrated

"what was your dream about" she said curious to find out what I was dreaming about " uh, nothing " I told her not wanting to think about those moments " I bet it was about that Kakashi guy" She said getting on my nerves again "that's it" i tackled her to the floor and began to tickle her. " hahahah...qu quit it hahahaha"

"take it back then""okay hahaha I ha take it back hahaha" "good" I had stopped tickling her and soon everything was quite again. "hey suki, I think it's time to get go" I told her

."..., you that in a hurry to see Kakashi aren't you " She said finally pushing off the edge " oh that's it" "ah, Terumi I was just playing, Terumi? Ahhhh!"

"You know Terumi there was no need to freeze my hair" I replied trying to hold in my laughter "It was funny though". "Whatever" I could tell she wasn't all that mad "I'm going to get you back" Suki mumbled unknowing to the fact that Terumi heard ever word. "what was that?" "Nothing Terumi-sensei " " that's what I thought"

we continued to walk through the forest looking for the next hour. " I think this is a good spot to train. Now Suki remember what I taught you before."

She set down her bag and replied " Focus and make the area your advantage, right sensei" "right , now start!"

**3rd Pov**

Suki ran to her sensei with full force. She threw a punch but of course she dogged it . " come on Suki you have to be faster than that to lay a hand on me " Terumi yelled at Suki. **'Grrrr, I have to beat her this time**' Suki thought. The two continued to throw punches. "Alright Suki try ninjutsu now" Terumi shouted. Terumi Ran to the girl whipped her right led at her side, but Suki put her arms in front and blocked it **'how am I suppose to be able to do hand signs if she keeps hitting like this'** she thought. she didn't realize Terumi used that as a distraction to kick her up at her chin. Suki flew into the air and landed with a huge thud "ah, can you try not to kill me here?" Suki said as she got into fighting stance again. Terumi once again ran at her young pupil " Suki your opponent won't waste time to kill you in a real fight. Now try again. Remember take the land into your advantage. "

the young student continued to counter block her sensei attack, '**how am I suppose to use my justsu i**f.. 'Her thought was cut off by her sensei's yelling " make the land ."To your advantage yah i know" **'hesh I know that but how'** Suki back flipped from Terumi up into a tree 'over there! At the soil next to the water. I can use my earth style and trap her body underground. Heh she won't see that coming' Suki now took offense she ran Terumi and began throwing kunais at her making her block them taking a step back every time '** just a little more**' Suki threw the rest of her kunais, then made hand signs "earth fist no justsu" it caused earth fist to come out of the ground Terumi jumped out-of-the-way **' finally she's thinking straight' Terumi** thought. Terumi did a back flip right where Suki wanted her 'Now' Suki thought "earth style quicksand no jutsu" "what" Terumi said out loud **' I didn't know she knew that it's too late to escape ah.'Suki** stood before her just a head sensei and began to laugh, " oh my god sensei you look so funny with just a head hahahah " What Suki didn't realize that her feet were being to be covered in ice.

Suki was suddenly still with a kunai at her throat "how?! " Suki asked. "Never let your guard down you just captured a clone of mine . Did you forget that one a huge piece of my chakra is water?" "I ...uh ...I.. " Suki replied dumbfounded " remember yes you must take the land to your advantage but don't forget to take into consideration of your opponents strengths and weakness. Got it?" "Yes sensei" Terumi moved the kunai away from the girls throat and released the ice. She grabbed her bag and walked away " you coming or not short stuff" "huh, oh yeah wait up for me sensei" ' **don't worry sensei ill beat you one day' **Suki told herself as she ran after her idol.

**... Pov**

"Sir we are in postion , do we attack now" "No, not yet the moment must be right. Lets just continue to watch them for now, we only have one chance to do this right"

**Terumi Pov**

'H**mm. Are we being watched , i can sense another presence. If i act now they might attack and i don't know how many there are ,hmm'** "Terumi-senei" ' **did she sense it too?'** "Can we go eat something im starving" She said looking at her grumbling stomach "yes Suki, I'm pretty hungry myself. I think there's a little town not so far from here. Hopefully they have ramen. Ramen ramen, ramen" Terumi said completely forgetting she was walking with Suki " uh sensei your pretty weird you know that" Suki said as she sweat dropped at her sensei weird behavior "hehe sorry i kinda thought i was thinking that in my head" a sweat appeared behind Sukis head ' I take that back your super weird' " come on Suki there's a bowl of ramen with my name on it" Suki yelled from up ahead. ' haha and that's why your the best sensei in the world' suki thought as she tried to calm her ramen lover sensei down

**How was that for my first fanfiction **

**i hope you enjoyed it, it will get better though if you have any suggestions leave a comment below.**

**in the upcoming chapter we learn about Terumi and Suki's past, like how Terumi know kakashi, and the things she's keeping from Suki. By the way who were those guys spying on Terumi and Suki. Find out in the next chapter I will protect you .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Naruto characters but I do own my own characters Terumi and Suki**

**Sorry I haven't updated I had so much homework and studying for finals**

**but anyways let's continue with the story, We last left Terumi and Suki trying to find a ramen shop, while unknown criminals are following them**

**I will protect you**

**Terumi Pov**

"Uhh how much longer are we going to walk" Suki announced which I believed to me the 100th time. " Like I said 2 minutes ago, we will stop until we find a village, until then we will keep walking." But that didn't convince Suki, " But I don't want to walk anymore, I tired and really hungry."

**'I know Suki I wish we can find a village soon too, too bad we don't have a map' **As she was reading my mind Suki asked " Why don't we have a map, I would be so much easier with a map. This sucks we don't have a map so we are basically lost, hungry and tired." All her complaining began to annoy me.

" You know we would have a map if you didn't decided to use it as FIREWOOD!" Suki shifted two steps away " It's not my fault, I thought it was trash and the fire was dying out. Anyways if you didn't eat all the riceballs we at least wouldn't be hungry."

A vein began to pop out of forehead showing how angry I was , and what she had just said just set me of , " HOW CAN YOU NOT THINK TO CHECK WHAT THE PAPER WAS BEFORE THROWING IT IN THE FIRE." I yelled "Oh yah im just going to look at every paper I find and see if its a map" she said with a sarcastic tone. **' Calm down Terumi were just tired'**

"Hey Suki lets just take a break, we are just getting on each others nerves because we are hungry and tired." I told her trying to calm down as well. I heard her say 'okay' as she sat down next to me. We were quite for a few seconds until we busted out laugh at how ridiculous we were acting.

After the laughter died down Suki tapped my shoulder, " Hey sensei what I said earlier I'm really sorry. I was hungry and all, but it was no excuse to talk to you the way I did. I'm sorry." I looked it to her eyes and saw she was on the verge of crying.

I grabbed her pulled her into a hug " It's okay , It wasn't my place to yell at you either. Im sorry, don't cry you don't like to see you cry. Why don't you take a nap while I try to catch some fish. I think there's a stream near by. Would you like that" Suki looked at me with her puffed up eyes and nodded " You know *sniffle* your the best right sensei"

All I could do was smile at the young girl , "I know Suki, I know." Suki fell asleep into my arms so I decied to put her into her sleeping bag. **' The sun will set soon, I should hurry and catch fish before the sun goes down.' **I took few steps and sat next to the stream **' Good thing she fell asleep close to the stream I would of had to carry her over here with me. ' **"Now, I just need to figure out a way to catch fish"

**Unknown Pov**

" We should go now. One is asleep and the other is distracted, this would be the best opportunity"

"No you fool, didn't you see her ninjutsu back she was training with the child something about that technique is familiar. anyways She's trying to catch fish so she is completely aware of every little movement around her, to attack now is a foolish move. we will wait until she too is fast asleep, then we will ambush them" The mysterious figure stated as they soon disappeared back into to the darkness.

**Terumi Pov**

**_A couple of minutes later..._**

**'ha fishing is not as hard as they say it is when your a ninja' **I thought to myself unknowing that I left the ground around me all wet until 'SLASH' ' **Great Terumi for be such an awesome ninja you slipped on some wet grass and fell into the stream. I least Suki is asleep she would never let me live this down.'**

Laughing was soon heard and looked up and had spoke to soon. "HAHAHAHAHA how..haha...what...hahhaah...happened" My cheeks began to turn red as Suki continued to laugh "hahhaahhah" "Hey its not that funny" I said looking away

" haha. yes..ha...it is" Suki continued to laugh like there was no tomorrow. " Hey, hey if you want to eat help me set up a fire" She stopped laugh at the sound of her stomach grumbling "Haha i'll take that as a yes.

**3rd pov**

The sun had just set, and the two were sitting next to the just made fire cooking their fish. Suki turned to look at her sensei " Hey sensei," "Suki you know you can call me Terumi right," Terumi told her " Right. well sen..Terumi I was wondering if you know if you can tell me about your village, you know where you came from when you went to my village."

Terumi looked at the young girl with sorrow remembering that she was just a child at the age 4 when that happened . truthfuly Terumi didn't want to speak about her home, or shall I say her used to be home that now believes she dead. She tried to say no but the young girld puppy eyes where hard for to do so.

"Fine" Terumi said. Suki let out a cheer , excited about hearing the wonderful village Terumi lived in before she met her. " Alright where do I start" "How about the huge gates." "Yes, as soon as you walk into to the village there are two enormous doors. The streets are filled with people, the hokage building is a big red building, there are so many beautiful places as well."

Terumi continued to describe the village smiling at Suki who was so fascinated " and last but not least , there is a huge mountain side which is carved with the faces of the hokage." **'Wow' **suki thought **' maybe should ask her if, no I cant ill know she will say she cant because those guys will come deserves to be home with her friends and family and be happy, I wish there was a way. Maybe I can meet this Kakashi guy'**

A smirk was beginning to grow on Suki's face as she waited for Terumi so can ask her a certain questioned. Terumi noticed Suki's smirk and asked, " Why are you smirking Suki?'

"no reason. Hey can tell me a little about that guy Kakashi, please." "Fine just cause im tired, Kakashi was my best friend back at the village. We used be the best two -man team there was*smiles* I remember it like yesterday when I would pull all those pranks on him. those where the days *sighs*"

" Sensei do you miss it, you know everyone your home, cause I miss my home." Terumi looked at Suki " Yes, but now your my family too, and im not going to let anything happen to you' this brought a smile on Suki's face. " Now, we should get some rest" Suki replied with a yawn as the two laid down falling into a deep slumber.

**Unknown Pov**

"Finally the moment we all have been waiting for. Everyone move out!"

**3rd Pov**

The night was nice and still. "TERUMI!" Terumi bolted up and couldn't believe her eyes. " Leave her alone" Terumi shouted with so much venom in her voice. The man just chuckled, " I don't think so, If I did how would I make any money. I think many will pay for a pretty girl, and a beautiful women, don't you say" "

" For the last time leave her alone or your going to regret it. Terumi looked around and realized there were only two others **' there's only three, I think we can handle them' ** Suki knew what Terumi was planning and waited for the signal. **' Here goes nothing'** Terumi thought. Suki punched her capture in the gut as Terumi threw three kunai's , one at each man. She ran grabbed Suki out of the mans way.

"GRRRRR, your going to pay for that you little brat!" The man shouted at ran at the two.

Suki kicked the man at the gut and dodged all his punches. Terumi was handling the other two **' This is too dangerous, we need to get out of here** quick.'

" Earth style quicksand no jutsu" Suki yelled The man began to sink into the ground. **' Ha that was easy'** But the man poofed away. " What!?" She heard a chuckled behind her. "Suki!" Terumi shouted but was too turned turned around was slashed crossed the somach "ahhh"

"Suki!" Terumi shouted as she ran to Suki. " You didn't think I was that weak did you, you little brat." He raised is sword ready to end it " Any last words" Suki closed her eyes ready for the painful impact coming at any moment, but it didn't. She opened her eyes to see Terumi over her with a sword made of ice , " Don't you dare touch her" Terumi kicked the man in the gut sending the man into a tree. The other two ran at her.

Terumi bent backwards dodging the sword , balanced on her hands and raised her right leg up meeting with the other mans chin sending him into the air. She up into the air kicking the man higher and higher , left and right and let a full blown kick to the head sending the criminal back to the ground with so much force, crashing into his other teammate.

Suki had never seen Terumi fight with so much skills. She just watched in amusement as Terumi fought the last mad standing until pain ran right through , making her remember the wound she received moments before.

**' I need to end this quick and get Suki to the hospital before she loses too much blood'**

She sent the last blow to the man slashing him the same Suki was slashed.**' There now for suki'** Terumi crouched necxt to Suki , "Here let me see" Suki removed her hand to reveal a deep long wound. " We need to find you a hospital now. Terumi looked at Suki and saw her face filled with horror. Terumi turned around to see the three men get up

" Don't think you can get rid of us this easily, come out boys" More and more men appeared soon too much for Terumi to count. **' We need to get out now.' ** She turned and picked up the eleven year old. Suki ran as fast as she could.

bum bum-bum. Her heart raced with so much adrenaline she thought her heart might jump out of her chest. she jumped through the trees as fast as she could holding on tightly to the little girl wrapped around her." i promise i wont let them hurt you" she told her. "Come back here you, and give us that little brat!" " Over my dead body!" **'I thought i lost these guys . I guess i have no choice than to fight, But there are too many of them . Im sorry Suki I have no choice**'

Terumi jumped down to the ground. Terumi looked down " Suki im so sorry," "HEh its okay, its my fault anyway" " Don't say that I should of been there, but im sorry what im going to do now. They are coming and I need you to do everything I tell you okay?" tears began to slide down her face, " What are you planning to do Sensei?" A smoke cloud formed and appeared a wolf with a coat as white as snow, " Terumi long time no see, wait a minute whats wrong."

" Miyuki I need you to take Suki to the leaf village, its not to far from here please hurry. " Yes , what about you. I can sense many approaching this way quickly." "Please just hurry and get her to safety, thank you for everything Miyuki"

" NO ! im staying with you. Remember what you said that you will never leave me, so please don't break your promise now please don't" Terumi look at her, " I know what I said but you need to understand okay, yu will finally see the village I called home and you will get meet the ones I called my friends and family, continue to live for me okay. Promise you look after for them please for me"

"*sniffle* . But don't die please, kick there butts and come back for me." "i'll try my best, now get on to Mikuki, now go" The white wolf ran with the girl on its back both knowing that was the last time they would see Terumi.

Terumi saw them run off and heard footstep stopping behind her. " Now where does she think shes going, I think I get her after im done with you" The man approached her now only feet away. " over my dead body" Terumi sneered. " I think that can be arranged" The man pulled out his sword and Terumi made one of ice. "NOW TO FINISH THIS!" the two ran at each other at full speed 'Clank'

**Suki Pov**

"Please be okay Terumi, come for me like you said you would." she held on to the wolf tighter. " Don't worry we are almost there" Miyuki told her. Suki looked up and saw the two doors ahead ' **They are huge just like Terumi said'** She looked ahead and saw figures but couldn't make them out, her vision was becoming hazy, "please sensei I get help, stay alive"

**Unknown Pov**

"I challenge you to another dual my eternal rival" " I'm really tired gai, I just came back from a mission." the silver-haired man replied "Kakashi we must express as much of our youth as muchas we can. " the man in the green jumpsuit stated "Huh, did you say something" "*anime tears* " Hey gai do you see that, it looks like a wolf and its coming straight this way." The two got into a fihting stance until they saw a child hold onto the wolf. "What the?" The child fell off the wolf and the two men ran out to them.

The girl looked no older than an eleven years of age. they noticed red of the wolfs fur. '**Hmm I never seen fur with red looks almost like.."** The silver-haired man looked back at the girl and noticed the large cut on her stomach. a small hand touched his face and realized it was the girl "Your alive, we are going to" the man cut off by the girls voice , " Pleases help Terumi sensei," the man's eye widened '**can it be no it cant**' " shes still fighting, there where to many , help T..Terumi" the girl fell unconscious. "Kasashi do you think its her" "I don't know, if it is shes in trouling, can you take her to the hospital" "of course, and kakashi if it is her bring her home."

Only one thought ran through the man named kakashi mind **' If it is you Terumi, don't leave me again,just hang on im on my way. Please be okay'**


End file.
